RIDICULOUS POSITION
by ouliyaCHAN
Summary: "gunakan selimut jika kau berniat menutupi bekas itu dilehermu"/"atau jika memang kau tak punya malu,kau tak perlu menutupi bekas kissmark selingkuhanmu itu"/"eomma,kenapa tadi eomma menangis? Apa appa berbuat jahat cama eomma?"/ "aniya..appa sayang eomma,appa juga sayang Sungie.."./Sungmin/Kyuhyun/Jungmo/KYUMIN YAOI MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**RIDICULOUS POSITION**

Cast:

Lee Sungmin,Cho Kyuhyun,Kim Jungmo,Cho Sunghyun,Victoria Song dll.

Disclaimer :

Semua cast disini milik Tuhan YME, milik orang tua mereka dan KYUMIN saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun.

Warning:

YAOI, Mpreg,typos

Rated: M

Summary:

Kepercayaan yang selalu dianggap sebagai kebohongan, membuat kehidupan rumah tangganya berantakan. Sungmin yang tidak kuat untuk selalu dihakimi dan dicaci oleh sang suami-Cho Kyuhyun,memutuskan untuk berselingkuh, seperti apa yang dituduhkan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Akankah Sungmin menyerah dan mengakhiri rumah tangganya dengan kyuhyun? Atau kembali kepada Jungmo,mantan kekasih sekaligus selingkuhannya? YAOI-MPREG-NC21-KYUMIN.

==ouliyaCHAN==

-Don't like don't read-

Krrieettt...

Sesosok namja berjalan pelan menuju kesebuah jalan, tangan kirinya menjinjing sebuah kantung plastik besar dan tangan kanannya membawa sebuah benda kotak persegi.

Tatapan matanya kosong dan nampak tak fokus dengan langkah kakinya. Sesekali ia melihat kesamping,melihat sebuah benda persegi yang lumayan besar dengan sebuah kaca yang berada dalam bingkai itu. Seulas senyum samar terlihat dilengkung indah pemuda manis itu. Tak lama, mata indahnya menatap lurus kedepan, kesebuah bak besar dekat tiang listrik yang terlihat kusam.

Perlahan ia menurunkan kantung yang ia jinjing tadi, mengencangkan ikatan tali yang terpasang apik mengelilingi ujung kantung plastik itu dan menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian kembali meraih kantung plastik itu dan dengan tenaga yang ada ia melemparkannya kedalam bak besar itu-tempat sampah.

Tatapannya kembali pada benda yang ia genggam ditangan kanannya. Menatapnya lama. Dan tersenyum pahit ketika jemari lentiknya mengusap sebuah gambar dalam bingkai foto itu.

"andai saja kau tau yang sebenarnya.." gumamnya lirih menerawang jauh, menengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan berdecak kesal

"dasar bodoh..kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?".'haaahhhh' ia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menunduk , memandang sebuah foto dimana terdapat dua orang namja yang saling merangkul satu sama lain.

Diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi foto itu, lalu ia menjulurkan lidahnya, "hey..kau namja jahat..kau mengambil 'dia' dariku dan meninggalkan sesosok namja yang mirip dengannya..mereka mungkin sama,tapi 'dia' berbeda". Ucapnya pada foto itu seperti orang gila.

Ia meneruskan dialog kecilnya pada benda itu lagi, "Aku bilang kembalikan!,aahhh~~ baiklah kalau itu maumu,aku terpakasa melakukan ini" sambungnya dengan nada yang sedikit keras. Jika saja itu tempat ramai, pastilah perbuatannya ituakan sangat menarik perhatian orang. Namun untunglah tak ada seorangpun yang lewat, mengingat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Udara sangat dingin dan langit tampak sedikit mendung, menandakan bahwa hujan mungkin saja turun beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ia menggenggam jemarinya kuat, seolah menyalurkan kekuatan dalam dirinya. Pandangannya beralih kembali pada bak sampah itu lagi.

Dengan perlahan, ia menggerakkan tangankanannya dan melempar bingkai foto itu kedalam bak sampah. Ia tersenyum lega kemudian berbalik, mata bulatnya bergerak-gerak mencari-cari sesuatu-atau seseorang. Bibirnya mengerucut imut saat tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Ia melangkah gontai menjauh dari tempat itu, sesekali kakinya menendang-nendang angin.

Ia kembali menatap kedepan. Dan sebuah senyum lebar nan manis segera tercetak dibibir indahnya ketika seseorang yang dicarinya tepat berada beberapa langkah didepannya.

Didekatinya sosok itu dan ia tersenyum manis. "kukira kau tak kan datang" ucapnya pada namja tinggi berambut hitam lurus didepannya, "aku pasti datang. Bukankah aku selalu menepati janjiku?" balas namja jangkung itu. Ia menunjukkan gigi kelincinya kemudian melingkarkan tangan mungilnya disekitar lengan sang namja tinngi. "Ne, kau selalu menepati janjimu Jungmo-ah". Jungmo- sang namja tinggi itu terkekeh melihat tingkah namja yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu.

"kajja!kau ingin aku mengantarmu menjemput Sunghyun kan?". Namja manis itu terlihat berfikir sebentar, "sebenarnya tak se-sederhana itu" bibirnya bergerak-gerak lucu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tengah direncanakannya. "katakan saja,Min" Jungmo merangkul Sungmin lalu mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin. "hehe..kau tak keberatan jika menemaniku berbelanja sebentar setelah menjemput Sunghyunnie?" tanya Sungmin penuh harap. "tentu saja, apapun untukmu Min-ah" putusnya diakhiri sebuah senyuman yang membuat Sungmin senang. Namun perlahan senyum itu mengendur saat Jungmo menyambung perkataanya. "seharusnya 'dia' yang mengantarmu menjemput Sunghyun. Bukankah ia yang menjadi ayahnya?", sungmin tersenyum getir " Dia tak pernah menginginkannya. Jadi kurasa ia tak merasa berkewajiban melakukan sesuatu terhadap Sunghyun". "oh ayolah..kekanakan sekali. Sudah bertahun lamanya. Kenapa kalian masih melakukan ini? Kurasa dulu kalian baik-baik saja" ucap Jungmo membuat Sungmin kembali menerawang jauh. "bukan kami yang menginginkan. Tapi dia yang membuat keadaan jadi seperti ini..".

"Haaahh... sudahlah. Kajja kita berangkat!" Jungmo mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Ia tak mau terlalu ikut campur dalam persoalan ini. masalah rumah tangga Sungmin membuatnya pusing sekaligus merasa bersalah,ia tak ingin semakin merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi antara dirinya, Sungmin, dan seseorang yang sangat ia benci- suami Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun. Orang yang yang telah membuat hidup Sungmin berantakan dan yang telah mengambil Sungmin darinya. Meskipun sebenarnya ia masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Sungmin kembali. Ia ingin segera merampas Sungmin lagi seperti apa yang 'namja brengsek' itu lakukan padanya dulu.

Akhirnya Jungmopun menyeret Sungmin menuju mobilnya. Dibukanya pintu untuk Sungmin. Setelah menghidupkan mesin, dan memakai sabuk pengaman, Jungmo segera melajukan mobilnya.

-At car-

"kenapa Sunghyun menginap dirumah halmeoninya lagi?ini bukan hari minggu Min", tanya Jungmo memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "wae?" tanya sungmin balik. "ahni..tak biasanya", kemudian Sungmin tersenyum "ia rindu halmeoni dan harabeojinya,jadi kuantar saja Sunghyun ke rumah eomma" jawabnya tenang. 'lagi pula ini bagus..." "ia tak akan mendengar pertengkaranku dengan Kyuhyun semalam" "dia akan ketakutan mendengar teriakan-teriakan kami" sambungnya dengan kepala tertunduk. "kau bertengkar lagi dengannya?" tanya Jungmo seraya memperlambat laju mobilnya,ia ingin mendengarkan Sungmin. "Ne." Jawab sungmin seadanya. "ck..masalah apalagi sekarang?,memangnya kau tak lelah terus-terusan berdebat dengannya huh?" , "tentu saja aku lelah Jungmo-ya. Maka dari itu, aku sangat membutuhkanmu" jawab Sungmin menatap Jungmo yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

Jungmo menghentikan mobilnya dan menghadap Sungmin, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan perlahan mengelus wajah mulus Sungmin. "tenang saja, aku akan selalu ada untukmu minnie-ahh" ucap jungmo lembut dan meraih dagu Sungmin kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya.

Perlahan bibirnya menyentuh lembut permukaan bibir manis Sungmin, melumatnya halus dengan sesekali menjilatnya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan lengannya mengalung indah pada leher Jungmo.

"emmmpphh...nggghh ahh"Sungmin melenguh saat lidah Jungmo masuk menerobos mulutnya,kecipak saliva kian terdengar kala Sungmin ikut membalas belaian lidah Jungmo dalam mulutnya "cpk..cpk..ummmmpphh.. ngghh". "ngghhh akhh ouchh.. Ju-Jungmoahh, emmppphh ssshh" desah Sungmin kala Jungmo melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih mengecupi leher Sungmin yang terbuka. Sedangkan tangannya mengelus punggung Sungmin dibalik balutan sweater hangat yang Sungmin pakai. "uhh..cpk..cpk nghh" Jungmo menjilati telinga Sungmin, memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil sepanjang leher hingga bahu Sungmin seraya perlahan menurunkan kerah pakaian Sungmin. Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya dan terus mengerang atas perbuatan Jungmo sembari jemari lentiknya meremas lembut surai kehitaman namja yang kini tengah mencumbunya. Lidah Jungmo kembali naik keatas menjilat area sensitif Sungmin yang masih ia hafal sampai sekarang, menggigitnya sedikit keras "eunggghh..sshh Jungmo-ahhh.." dan tak lupa menghisap perlahan bagian itu hingga menimbulkan bercak samar berwarna merah dibawah telinga Sungmin.

"ehmmmmpp..cpk..uhh.."Jungmo kembali mencium bibir Sungmin dan berniat kembali melumatnya,namun-

"ICUU MOBIL JUNGMO JUCHI...EOMMAAAA..." teriak seseorang bocah, kentara sekali nada cempreng itu menandakan pemilik suara masihlah bocah balita.

Jungmo berusaha acuh dan akan kembali meneruskan cumbuannya pada bibir Sungmin, namun lagi-lagi suara gaduh terdengar sangar dan berisik ditambah teriakan-teriakan yang memekakan telinganya , dan berhasil memecah konsentrasinya.

"DOK DOK DOK DOK..M-MAA... EOMMAAAA, KELUAL EOMMAAA" begitulah suara teriakan itu. Sungmin tersenyum pada Jungmo dan segera merapikan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan. "kajja kita keluar,sepertinya Sunghyun sangat merindukanmu" ucap Jungmo kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya. Disusul Sungmin yang juga langsung keluar dan memeluk anaknya "eommaa... eomma, bogochippo" ucap bocah tiga yahun itu dengan gaya bicara yang masih cadel. "Nado bogoshippo nae aegya.."balas Sungmin dan segera mencium pipi Sunghyun. "hey Sunghyunnie kau tidak merindukan ajussi eoh?" ucap Jungmo berjongkok dihadapan Sunghyun. Sunghyun tersenyum lebar dan langsung menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya kepelukan Jungmo. Jungmo memekik kaget dan hampir terjungkal kebelakang saat mendapat serangan Sunghyun yang tiba-tiba, namun kemudian ia tersenyum "cha..Nado bogochippooyoo juchiii, Sungie kangen juchii"ucap bocah itu tersenyum polos..Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Mereka sangat akrab, seperti...

"Ah! Eomma, juchii ikut kita jalan-jalan huh?" tanya Sunghyun dengan wajah Sumringah. "Ne chagi, Jungmo ajussi akan ikut kita, Sungie senang?".. "yeeeyyyy..umm appa?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan Sunghyun. "appa Sunghyun sibuk,jadi tidak bisa ikut. Lagi pula sudah ada Jungmo ajussi,kenapa malah mencari appa?!" timpal Jungmo menjawab pertanyaan Sunghyun. Sunghyun mengangguk-angguk imut. "Ne, Mo juchii. Kajja eomma,Sungie ingin ke taman hiburaaann~~~" rengek Sunghyun menari-narik ujung baju Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum kemudian menggendong Sunghyun. "arra..kau tak sabaran sekali Sungie-ah"

-At Pasar Raya-

Disinilah mereka sekarang.

"ishh eomma, kenapa ke pacal(*pasar)?" tanya Sunghyun sebal. Bagaimana tidak?dari tadi ia terus merengek ingin cepat-cepat sampai di taman hiburan. Namun yang terjadi? Kini mereka telah menginjakkan kaki disebuah 'Pasar Raya' yang tak jauh dari lokasi Taman Hiburan. Pasar raya ini diadakan tiap beberapa bulan sekali saat musim panen tiba, tak heran jika disini banyak sekali bermacam-macam buah-buahan dan sayuran yang terhampar luas hampir diseluruh penjuru pasar.

"chagiya..ini masih jam 7,Taman hiburan belum dibuka dijam seperti ini sayang..." "lagi pula disini lebih mengasyikkan bukan? Kau bisa melihat berbagai sayuran dan buah-buahan yang sering kau-hafalkan disekolahmu." "tapi..tapi.. tidak ada yang acik(*asyik) eommaaa". Jungmo tertawa melihat perdebatan antara eooma dan aegya itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada troli keranjang dorong yang terdapat di pintu masuk. Perlahan ia meninggalkan dua orang yang masih beradu argumen itu.

"ya! Sunghyun-ah, Sungie ingin main sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" tanya Jungmo sambil mendorong keranjang belanjaan yang tadi ia ambil. Sunghyun berputar menghadap Jungmo. Ia sedikit tak paham dengan tindakan Jungmo. Seakan mengerti bahwa bocah kecil itu kebingungan ,Jungmo berjongkok , kemudian menjunjung Sunghyun dan meletakkan(?) anak itu dalam keranjang dorong. "kau suka naik kereta?" Sunghyun menganggukkan kepalanya imut. "Nah..karena disini tidak ada kereta seperti yang di Taman Hiburan,maka Sunghyunnaik ini saja,,Ajussi akan mendorong keranjangnya. Seperti ini..." Jungmo mendorong keranjang dorong itu bak sedang menjalankan kereta api.. "otte? Tak kalah menyenangkan dari kereta sungguhan di Taman Hiburan bukan?!". Sunghyun melompat senang pelan dalam kereta barunya, "waaahhh..ne juchii,dolong teluuuuss... sungie sukaaa yeyyy" Sungmin tertawa geli melihat mereka berdua.

"juchii,Sungie pengen ichuu" Sunghyun menunjuk ketempat dimana banyak terdapat apel disana. "Ayyayy kapten,kau akan segera mendapatkannya" seru Jungmo sambil mendorong Keranjangnya ketempat yang dimaksud Sunghyun. "Yeeeyyyy.. yey..yeyy.. keleta(*kereta) berjalan juchii dolong telus ne!" teriak Sunghyun gembira saat keranjang dorong itumulai bergerak cepat.

"mereka ribut sekali" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sembari berjalan pelan menyusul Jungmo dan Sunghyun. "mereka sangat akrab...Jungmo sangat mengerti Sunghyun..." "andai saja sekarang yang sedang bersama kami adalah Kyuhyun..." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"eomma..emma.. ppaliwaa~~chini sama Sungie dan Juchii.." Sungmin tertawa sebentar dan kemudian berlari kecil menuju dua orang yang lagi-lagi meninggalkannya dibelakang.. 'aigooo..mereka bersemangat sekali'.

Dan hari itupun mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu bersama di Pasar Raya dan ke Taman Hiburan seperti permintaan Sunghyun tentunya.

-Night -

Sungmin membeli beberapa belanjaan di sebuah mini market tak jauh dari persimpangan rumahnya, sambil menggendong Sunghyun yang tertidur karena kelelahan setelah seharian bermain.

Setelah berbelanja Sungmin meminta Jungmo untuk mengantarnya pulang

-At Sungmin House-

Kini Sungmin,Sunghyun dan Jungmo telah sampai didepan rumah Sungmin. Sungmin membuka sabuk pengaman dan berniat segera turun dari mobil, namun Jungmo terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya. Sehingga Sungmin kembali terduduk.

Sungmin duduk diam dan menatap wajah tampan Jungmo. "Aku sangat senang hari ini" ucap Jungmo. Sungmin tersenyum "Aku juga sangat senang, Sunghyun kelihatan sangat gembira,dia sampai tertidur karena kelelahan" jawab Sungmin sambil megelus rambut aegyanya. "dan setidaknya aku bisa sedikit melupakan masalah yang menggangguku beberapa hari ini. Gomapta Jungmo-ya" lanjutnya diakhiri dengan senyum lembut. "Ne,cheonma,aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, jika kau butuh sesuatu, katakan saja padaku, arra?" Jungmo mengelus rambut Sungmin dan mencium bibir itu Singkat. Sungmin terkikik geli kemudian keluar. "arrayo..berhati-hatilah, ini sudah malam. Jika sudah sampai apartemen langsung beristirahatlah.."nasehat Sungmin "arrasseo". Kemudian Jungmo melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit kesulitan membuka pintu rumahnya. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggendong Sunghyun dan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menenteng belanjaannya yang lumayan banyak.

Sungmin sedikit kesulitan merogoh saku celananya mencari kunci

Ckekkkkk

"Eh?" ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci. Sungmin menyerngit sebentar kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya 'apa Kyuhyun sudah pulang?' batinnya.

Tak mau ambil pusing,Sungmin segera memasuki rumahnya dan langsung menuju dapur, sekedar meletakkan belanjaannya. Kemudian menidurkan Sunghyun di kamarnya yang terletak bersebelahan dengan dapur.

CKLLEEKKKKK

"dari mana saja kau?"suara itu terdengar tak bersahabat. "hahhhh..tadi aku menjemput sunghyun dari rumah eomma" jawab Sungmin cuek "menjemput Sunghyun?dan pulang selarut ini?"tanya Kyuhyun sinis. "lalu apa masalahnya eoh?" jawab sungmin masih berusaha tenang. "biasanya kau menjemput sunghyun masih sangat pagi sekali, lalu kenapa kau pulang sangat malam heh?" "oowww...atauu..kau sedang berkencan dengan 'selingkuhanmu' itu hah?" tebak Kyuhyun sambil menekankan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Mata sungmin membelak tak percaya sedangkan tangannya mengepal kuat dan sama-sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun .

"Kenapa tak menjawab? AKU BERTANYA PADAMU CHO SUNGMIN!" bentak Kyuhyun keras. "cihh..atau kau bercinta dengan selingkuhanmu itu sehingga pulang selarut ini?!" .. "apa maksudmu?"tanya Sungmin menahan emosi.

"Apa maksudku?cih..jangan bertingkah sok polos Min, aku tau apasaja yang kau lakukan, tak kusangka kau sangat 'Murahan' Cho Sungmin-

PLAKKKKK

Suara tamparan dan teriakan keras menggema di ruangan itu "HENTIKAN PERKATAAN BODOHMU ITU! Aku lelah.. kenapa kau selalu mengatakan hal itu?" "sudah berapa kali kubilang,aku tidak berselingkuh! Dan berhenti mengataiku murahan! Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan CHO!" Bentak sungmin menahan air matanya.

"itu kenyataanya. Kau selalu berkencan dengan orang lain dibelakangku. Bukankah itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa kau pantas disebut murahan hah?dasar bodoh!. Kufikir kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya 'saat itu'"

DEG

Sungmin merasa sesak didada kirinya. Perkataan Kyuhyun bebar-benar sangat menyakitinya. Terlebih beberapa kata dikalimat terakhirnya. Ia merasa sia-sia membalas perkataan Kyuhyun yang mungkin hanya akan menambah rasa sakit hatinya.

Hening melingkupi mereka berdua.

Cukup lama tak ada sahutan dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun menganggap pembicaraan mereka telah berakhir.

"ck,kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku, kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban, kau-

"Baiklah...jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku akan melakukan semua yang tadi kau ucapkan. Berselingkuh?Murahan?..hhh..kupikir cukup mudah melakukannya. Itu pasti akan membuatmu puas tuan CHO."

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ia tak menjawab perkataan Sungmin, namun raut wajahnya sulit untuk diartikan..

Perlahan ia berbalik. Berniat meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Aku tak peduli. Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku tak akan pernah peduli". Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya.

Sedetik kemudian-

BRUKKKK

Sungmin tak kuasa menahan berat badannya.

Kakinya serasa lemas dan ia jatuh terduduk.

Membenamkah wajah diantara kedua lututnya.

Ia terisak pilu...menangisi semua.

Menangisi dan menyesali apa yang terjadi dalam rumah tangganya.

Rasa sakit kian menyayat setiap inci tubuhnya kala ia mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun, 'kufikir kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya saat itu'

TESS...

Air matanya lolos dan membasahi lantai dingin tempatnya terduduk.

Memegang dada kirinya kuat dengan kedua tangannya.

' Bahkan kau tak mempercayaiku lagi Kyu'

TBC/FIN

A/N

Annyeong Reader-deul...saya Author baru disini, mohon bimbingannya Ne!, sebenarnya fic ini uda ada di laptopku sejak tahu 2011 kemaren, tapi karena my lappy tercinta di bawa kakak buat kuliah, semua data keformat total.. =_=. Otomatis semua data ilang begitu aja,, tega bener oppa-ku yang satu itu#Abaikan..

Dan akhirnya baru sempet publish dipenghujung tahun ini,,,inipun kosa katanya masi awut-awutan banget../ V

Yoshh...mohon bantuannya chingu-ya, aku mengharap banget kritik dan saran lewat Review ato PM juga boleh...semakin banyak masukan semakin menambah semangat Author Labil ini..

p.s: Maaf kalo jelek,kalo ceritanya aneh dan gak nyambung dan minta untuk tidak di lanjutkan anggap aja itu langsung FIN, but kalo dirasa layak edar(?) mohon bantu Review fic abal ini...

sekian... ouliyaCHAN


	2. Chapter 2

**RIDICULOUS POSITION**

Cast:

Lee Sungmin,Cho Kyuhyun,Kim Jungmo,Cho Sunghyun,Victoria Song dll.

Disclaimer :

Semua cast disini milik Tuhan YME, milik orang tua mereka dan KYUMIN saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun.

Warning:

YAOI, Mpreg,typos

Rated: M

Summary:

"gunakan selimut jika kau berniat menutupi bekas itu dilehermu"/"atau jika memang kau tak punya malu,kau tak perlu menutupi bekas kissmark selingkuhanmu itu"/"eomma,kenapa tadi eomma menangis? Apa appa berbuat jahat cama eomma?"/ "aniya..appa sayang eomma,appa juga sayang Sungie.."

YAOI-MPREG-NC21-KYUMIN.

==ouliyaCHAN==

-Don't like don't read-

..Chapter 2..

Sungmin POV

Hiks..hiks..

Aku menangis dalam diam,membiarkan lelehan air mata membasahi pipiku.

Aku terus terisak pilu. Menggenggam jemariku kuat dan meletakkannya didada kiriku.

Sakit... aku berani bersumpah bahwa ini benar-benar sakit.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam. Merunduk dan terus berusaha menenangkan batinku yang kian tertekan ini.

Bagaimana tidak?, setiap hari aku harus beradu mulut dengannya dan selalu dia yang tak pernah mau mengalah. Melimpahkan semua kesalahan padaku. Dan tak mau sedetikpun mendengarkan penjelasanku.

Percuma saja aku berbicara jika akhirnya ucapanku hanya dianggap debu tak kasat mata yang tak terlihat dan pantas untuk dia acuhkan.

Hatiku menjerit sakit saat ia terus melontarkan kata-kata hinaannya terhadapku.

Bahkan sesekali ia mendekat dan berteriak keras tepat didepan wajahku.

Dan apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Aku hanya bisa diam dan menunggu sampai dia benar-benar puas meluapkan semua amarahnya kepadaku.

Ya Tuhan... apa salahku?

Aku tak merasa melakukan hal salah. Tapi setiap hari dia terus mencari pertengkaran yang terus menekan batinku yang makin terpuruk ini.

Dia selalu memandangku sengit ketika aku baru menginjakkan kaki dirumah kelika lewat jam delapan malam. Ia selalu berkata dingin ketika melihatku pergi bersama orang lain.

Terutama ...Jungmo.

Mantan kekasih sekaligus seseorang yang selalu membuatku tenang dan merasa lebih baik dibalik hari-hariku yang penuh tekanan ini.

Jungmo yang selalu ada saat aku butuh seseorang untuk bersandar.

Jungmo yang selalu ada saat aku butuh seseorang yang mau mendengarkanku.

Jungmo yang selalu setia menungguku saat aku tengah sibuk dan rela meluangkan waktunya untuk menemaniku makan atau sekedar berbicara ringan...

Dia selalu menemaniku kemanapun aku pergi. Entah itu berbelanja bahan makanan , mengantarkaku menjemput Sunghyun. Atau menemaniku mengantarkan bungan pada pelanggan- mengingat aku bekerja sebagai pegawai toko bunga dekat apartemen tempat ia tinggal.

Dia yang selama setahun ini telah kembali dan membuat hidupku berubah setelah kedatangannya ke Korea.

Jungmo adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu persis bagaimana permasalahannku dengan suamiku- Cho Kyuhyun.

Dan Jungmo pula-lah yang membuat Kyuhyun selalu menyerukan sumpah serapahnya terhadapku. Dan terus mengatakan aku Penghianat, Murahan atau bahkan pelacur.

Tak dapat kuhindari semua cacian dan hinaannya saat itu. Saat semua kesalah pahaman ini tahun yang lalu

Saat dimana ia mendapati aku dan Jungmo tidur bersama dihotel tempatnya bekerja.

Aku- Aku..tak dapat berkata-kata saat ia menangkap basah kami sedang bergelung dalam satu selimut dan dalam keadaan sama-sama telanjang.

Aku benar-benar diam mematung saat ia melayangkan tatapan kecewa sekaligus amarah yang memuncak saat mengetahui hal itu.

.

Bukan seperti itu..

Ia tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..

Namun aku tak dapat menampik semua ini.

Ini memang salahku.

Tak seharusnya aku bertemu Jungmo disaat aku dan Kyuhyun tengah bertengkar...kami bertengkar masalah Sunghyun.

Kenapa dia sangat keras kepala?

Kenapa dia tak mau mencoba melupakan kejadian itu dan kembali menjadi Kyuhyun-ku yang dulu?

Menjadi Kyuhyun yang aku cintai,

Menjadi kyuhyun yang hangat dan menyayangiku, memperhatikanku, dan selalu menciumku saat aku tengah gundah.

Kenapa tak seperti itu saja?

Benarkah sudah terlambat?

Benarkah aku tidak punya kesempatan lagi?

Benarkah aku hanya seorang pelacur yang murahan?

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu Cho Kyuhyun. Tak kan pernah mengerti semua alasanmu melakukan semua ini terhadapku.

Bukankah...berpisah lebih baik?

Aku bisa merasakan ketenangan ketika telah berpisah dengannya.

Aku tak harus mendengar kata-kata kasarnya kala emosi telah menguasainya.

Tapi, kenapa kau tak menceraikan aku saja Kyu?

Bukankah aku hanya 'sampah' tak berharga bagimu/

Kenapa kau selalu mengatas-namakan Sunghyun setiap kali aku menyinggung tentang perceraian kita?

Kau bilang kau tak peduli pada kami.

Kau bilang Sunghyun bukan anakmu.

Kau tak mempercayai darah dagingmu sendiri Kyu?

Kau meragukannya?

.

.

Hiks..hiks..

Lagi-lagi isakanku meluncur begitu saja ketika ingatan-ingatan pahit itu kerputar kembali dikepalaku.

Kurasakan kepalaku mulai pusing dan bahuku semakin bergetar.

Sebaiknya aku istirahat..

Semua ini membuat tubuhku lemas dan tak bertenaga.

Perlahan, kupaksakan tubuhku untuk berdiri tegak. Mengabaikan sesuatu yang seperti campur aduk dalam perutku. Membuatku menggerakkan salah satu tanganku untuk meraba bagian itu. Dan mengelusnya untuk mengurangi rasa begah dalam perut rataku.

Mungkin aku masuk angin setelah seharian menemani Sunghyun bermain di taman hiburan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku- yang dulunya menjadi kamar 'kami'- sebelum ia memutuskan untuk tidur dikamar tamu

Ya..bahkan kami sudah pisah ranjang.

Suatu keuntungan bagiku untuk tak perlu lagi tersiksa dengan sosoknya yang dingin namun selalu kurindukan.

Ingin rasanya kembali merasakan pelukan hangatnya yang membuatku nyaman saat bersandar di dada bidangnya.

Namun untuk saat ini aku harus menyingkirkan keinginanku yang tak masuk akal itu.

.

Kuseret kakiku menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat dalam kamar ini.

Menghidupkan shower yang memancarkan air hangat yang membuat tubuh serta pikiranku sedikit tenang.

Mungkin benar kata orang. Mandi dapat membuat masalahmu ikut mengalir bersama air yang turun dari tubuhmu. Membuatmu tenang dan sejenak melupakan rumitnya masalah yang sedang kualami ini.

.

.

Kumatikan keran shower yang masih menyala. Mengambil handuk biru gelap yang kutahu betul siapa pemiliknya.

Handuk milik seseorang yang yang telah membentakku barusan.

Tak ada cara lain selain mengenakan handuk ini. Mengingat handuk putih milikku mungkin masih belum tercucidan masih menyelinap dalam tumpukan baju kotor dalam bak yang terletak dipojok kamar mandi ini.

Entah kenapa wajahku terasa memanas saat handuk ini telah melilit sempurna dipinggangku. Membuatku menggigit bibir bawahku saat sepintas bayangan lewat dalam pikiranku.

Aku langsung menggeleng kuatdan memukulnya pelan. 'paboya Cho Sungmin! Sempat-sempatnya kau berfikiran yang tidak-tidak disaat seperti ini' rutukku dalam hati.

.

.

Setelah puas merutuki kebodohanku sendiri, aku segera kembali kekamarku. Berjalan pelan menuju nakas untuk mengambil lotion yang tetata rapi disana.

.

.

CKLEKKKK

.

.

Pandanganku teralihkan saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

Mataku melebar seketika saat mengetahui seseorang yang masuk kedalam kamarku.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah..." tanyaku gugup saat memastikan bahwa orang yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Sudah beberapa minggu setelah kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu,ia tak pernah memasuki kamar 'kami'.

Aku bertambah gugup saat langkahnya berjalan semakin dekat kearahku.

"aku hanya mau mengambil seragam kantorku yang masih ada disini" ujarnya santai dan segera membuka pintu lemari dekat pintu kamar.

Sedangkan aku?

Aku hanya diam mematung tanpa berkata apapun sembari pandanganku tak lepas darinya.

Andai saja ia tau bahwa aku sangat merindukan tubuh tegap itu.

Kuperhatikan punggung kokohnya yang menghadap kepadaku. Posisinya yang persis membelakangiku membuatku leluasa memperhatikan punggung itu.

Punggung yang dulu selalu membuatku gemas untuk selalu memeluknya dari belakang . merasakan balutan kulit tipis yang membungkus tulang punggungnya yang membuatnya nampak kurus.

Ya Tuhan...aku ingin sekali memeluknya.

Namun pikiranku buyar seketika saat tiba-tiba ia berbalik kearahku..

Aku gelagapan dan berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Tanganku mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat menutupi bagian atas tubuhku yang tak tertutupi apapun.

"Dimana kau pindahkan kemera biru mudaku?" suaranya terdengar sedikit halus dari pada ucapannya sebelumnya saat memasuki kamar ini tadi.

Aku berfikir sejenak. "m-mungkin di lemari dekat nakas itu" jawabku masih dengan mempertahankan kegugupanku.

"Ck..sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu. Jangan memindahkan apapun yang menjadi milikku dikamar ini. Apa kau tidak mengerti hah?" balasnya dengan nada dingin yang sangat aku benci.

"m-mianhae.."lirihku menundukkan kepalaku.

"apa kau bodoh? Kenapa aku harus selalu mengingatkanmu hah?" ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang masih sama dengan ucapan sebelumnya.

Aku hanya menunduk takut. Tak berani memandang wajahnya . tak berani berkata apapun selain diam.

Sesaat aku merasa ia memperhatikanku dengan seksama. Menilik tubuhku dengan tajam. Aku semakin menunduk dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat ia mengepalkan tangannya. Apa dia sedang sangat marah?"

Aku sedikit merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu. Kucoba menutupi dada polosku dengan kedua lenganku.

"dasar bodoh..kau fikir aku akan menyentuhmu hah?" "cih.. hentikan fikiran konyolmu itu Cho Sungmin. Kau menjijikkan"

Glekkk

'kenapa dia mulai lagi'

Perlahan aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk dapat memandangnya.

Namun lagi-lagi aku tak dapat berkata apapun untuk membalas perkataan dan tataban menusuknya.

"Gunakan selimut jika kau berniat menutupi bekas itu dilehermu"

"atau jika memang kau tidak punya malu,kau tak perlu menutupi bekas kissmark selingkuhanmu itu"

Deg

"Cih..kau tak ingat jika aku masih menjadi suamimu Cho Sungmin? Kau masih tinggal dengan orang lain dirumah ini.

Jadi setidaknya sisakanlah sedikit harga dirimu itu untuk tidak menunjukkan hal-hal menjijikkan seperti itu di depan suamimu"

Nyuuttt..

"..."

"jika kau berniat membuatnya hanya untuk menunjukkannya kepadaku, aku lebih memilih merendahkanmu seperti ini.."

"kau benar-benar tak punya malu Sungmin-ah. Kenapa tak membuat yang lebih mencolok saja? Agar semua orang tau jika kau sudah menjadi milik seseorang. Dan orang akan berfikir jika tanda itu milikku.

Namun kenyataanya?kissmark itu adalah milik namja lain."

"Dasar tak punya harga diri".

"kau tak lebih baik dari seorang Pelacur Sungmin-ah"

Ucapnya panjang lebar dengan setiap penekanan disetiap kalimat yang diucapkannya.

Lau ia pergi setelah mengambil apa yang tadi dicarinya.

DEG DEG DEG

Tubuhku limbung dan jatuh terduduk diatas kasur.

Kuremas kembali dada kiriku yang makin lama makin terasa sangat sakit.

Kau berhasil Kyuhyun-ah..kau berhasil membuatku kehilangan harga diriku.

Ku gerakkan tanganku menelusuri leler atasku. Mengusap bekas kissmark samar namun terlihat mencolok pada kulit putihku yang terpantul dalam bayangan cermin didepanku.

Otakku sudah blank dan tak mampu meneruskan perang batin yang bergemuruh dalam diriku.

Dengan segera,aku berdiri dan mengambil piyama panjangku. Memakainya dalam diam dan memejamkan mataku sesekali.

Aku benar-benar pusing saat ini. Kepalaku pening dan perutku kian bergemuruh.

Aku Memutuskan untuk tidur dan segera terlelap. Aku berjalan untuk mematikan lampu kamar mandi yang masih menyala. Kemudian menyeret kakiku untuk mematikan lampu kamar yang terdapat dekat pintu.

Setelah selesai,aku segera menyamankan posisi segera menarik selimut tebal milikku.

Baru saja mataku akan terpejam.

Namun lagi-lagi sesuatu mengusikku.

CKEKKK

Suara pintu terbuka kembali terdengar.

Aku memutar bola mataku jengah.

"apa lagi sekarang hah?" ucapku bosan dan segera mendudukkan diriku di ranjang.

"eomma..."

Mata foxyku membelak saat mendengar suara malaikat kecil yang barusan menyerukan namaku.

Aku bernafas lega. Ternyata yang masuk adalah Sunghyun.

.

.

"Adeul...kemarilah chagiya.."kulambaikan tanganku mengisyaratkan agar ia mendekat padaku.

Langkah kecilnya menimbulkan suara derap kaki yang memecah kesunyian di ruangan ini.

Perlahan ia beranjak naik ke tempat tidurku.

Aku mengangkatnya dan merebahkan tubuh mungilnya diatas tubuhku. Dia agak sedikit berat rupanya.

Aku mengelus surai kecoklatannya dan mengecupi keningnya berulang kali.

Mencurahkan semua rasa sayangku pada malaikat kecilku yang selalu aku mencintainya. Sama seperti seluruh rasa cintaku pada seseorang yang dengan teganya tak mau mengakuinya-atau belum mengakuinya.

"eomma..."ia mulai bersuara.

Aku hanya berdehem lirih dan terus memainkan tanganku menelusuri punggung kecilnya yang hangat.

"kenapa tadi eomma menangis?apa appa berbuat jahat cama eomma?"

DEG

Kenapa Sunghyun menanyakan itu?

Bagaimana Sunghyun bisa tahu?. Apa dia melihat pertengkaranku dan Kyuhyun tadi?

Apa yang harus kujelaskan pada namja kecil ini.

.

.

"S-Sungie..kenapa Sunghyun bertanya seperti itu?, eomma tidak menangis Sayang" elakku untuk mencegah ia bertanya macam-macam.

"bohong..tadi Sungie lihat appa membentak eomma dan eomma teljatuh di lantai. Apa appa yang membuat eomma menangis?" sanggahnya panjang lebar. Membuatku meneguk saliva dengan susah payah. Tak dapat menjawab pertanyaanya.

"appa jahat cama eomma?"ulangnya kembali setelah tak mendapat jawaban dariku.

"aniya..appa sayang eomma. Appa juga sayang Sungie..kenapa Sungie berkata appa jahat?" ucapku menenangkannya saat kurasa bahunya mulai bergetar, seakan menahan tangis yang mungkin saja akan pecah sebentar lagi.

"Ahni..appa tidak sayang eomma. Appa tidak sayang Sungie..appa jahat. Hiks..hiks.."

Omo..ottokhae?, dia mulai terisak

"sssssstt..cup cup,,jangan menangis Chagiya. Appa akan sangat sedih jika melihat Sungie menangis..uljimayo"aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya dan menciup pipi chubbynya yang basah karena lelehan air matanya.

Perlahan tangisnya semakin mereda..dan akupun bernafas lega.

"eomma..kenapa appa tak pelnah ikut mengantalkan Sungie pelgi cekolah?. Teman-teman Sungie celalu di antal appa eommanya ketika cekolah.. kenapa Sungie tidak?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"karena appa sibuk sayang...jadi appa tak bisa mengantar Sungie pergi sekolah?lagi pula kan ada eomma yang selalu mengantar Sunghyun sekolah? Apa itu masih kurang?"

"Ne,tapi Sungie ingiiiiin cekali diantal appa cekolah!apa appa tidak mau mengantalkan Sungie?"

"sssssttt..tidak seperti itu sayang..appa hanya belum mempunya waktu"

"tapi kenapa Jungmo juchii selalu punya waktu untuk menjemput Sungie eomma?"

Deg...

"karena Jungmo ajussi berbeda dengan appa, pekerjaan Jungmo ajussi berbeda dengan appa"

"eoh?"Sunghyun memiringkan kepalanya imut. Aku mencubit pipinya gemas.

"ajussi hanya perlu datang kekantornya siang hari saja. Sedangkan appa harus mengurus hotel lebih lama dari pada ajussi kesayanganmu itu.."

"apa kau megerti?"tanyaku.

"ani"

aku menghela nafas panjang, percuma saja berbicara pada anak tiga setengah tahun yang bahkan belum mengerti betul tentang pembicaraan orang dewasa.

Suasana hening sesaat.

"Sungie ingin memeluk appa.."gumamnya lirih saat kulihat matanya yang tengah terpejam.

'eomma juga ingin memeluk appa Sunghyun-ah' ucapku dalam hati.

Aku segera membenarkan letak selimutnya dan ikut berbaring disamping Sunghyun.

"jaljayo chagia..berdoalah semoga appa bisa kembali menjadi appamu yang dulu. Saranghae"

Kukecup pelan keningnya dan ikut memejamkan mataku. Memeluknya erat.

End of Sungmin POV.

.

.

.

Brukkk

Kyuhyun POV

Tubuhku terjerembab pelan dilantai yang dingin ini.

Kuremas rambutku dan menggeram frustasi.

Memukul dadaku yang terasa sesak ini dengan tangan kananku.

Semua terasa sangat menyakitkan saat mendengar percakapan mereka tadi.

Apa ini salahku?

Andwae...ini adalah salahmu min..

Kau yang pertamakali membuat semua ini terjadi.

Jika saja kau tidak menghianatiku.

Aku takkan pernah menyakitimu seperti ini.

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar tamu setelah mendengarkan percakapan mereka-Sungmin dan sangat menyayangi kalian.

Jika saja kalian tau hal itu.

End of Kyuhyun POV

.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau berangkat pagi sekali min?"tanya Kyuhyun padaku.

"kau tau Kyu,hari ini peresmian toko bunga baru milik tuan Kang. Dan kau tau,aku akan dipindah kerjakan di cabang barunya itu dekat hotelmu bekerja..haha,aku senang sekali"seruku setengah berteriak menengadahkan wajah serta tanganku ke atas.

Aku merasa sebuah lengan tengah mengalung indah di sekitar pinggangku. "Chukkae,..aku juga ikut senang. Bukankah itu artinya kita bisa berangkat bersama?"ucapnya lembut setengah berbisik. Ia mencium bahuku dan mengelus rambutku.

Akupun terkekeh pelan. "ne Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Itu artinya aku bisa sering berkunjung kehotelmu, menyelinap masuk, dan mengganggu pekerjaanmu.. kekeke". Tawa ku pelan, "awww"kenapa dia malah menjitak kepalaku?. "nappeun namja..kau nakal sekali minnie, jika kau lakukan itu, maka aku akan menghukummu" jawabnya sambil menyeringai aneh.. "oh yaa? Silakan saja.. kemari mau Cho Kyukyu jelek..weeekkk" aku pun mundur sedikit dan mengejeknya dengan menjulurkan lidahku. "kau berani menantangku ya.. awas kau kelinci gendut..jangan lari kau" whatt? Kelinci gendut? Tega sekali dia mengataiku seperti itu.. "hiks..Kyunie jahat..kenapa mengataiku kelinci gendut? Aku kan tidak gendut..aku hanya sedikit chubby saja tau..huwee.. kyunie jahat" "omo omooo...mianhae chagiya..aku tak bermaksud, aku kan hanya bercanda saja..uljima" akupun berhenti menangis.

Kupukul lengannya dan mencubitnya sedikit keras. "aww..kenapa kau mencubitku?" ucapnya tak terima "wae? Itu balasan untukmu kyukyu jelek" jawabku jutek dan menggembungkan pipiku sebal.

Bukannya merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun malah tertawa pelan "mianhae... kau tau, kau adalah kelinci paling menggemaskan yang pernah kutemui minnieah.. saranghae.." huh.. aku menyerah.. aku memang tak bisa jika terus-terusan marah padanya.

"nado saranghae Kyunie.." kamipun tertawa sebentar dan saling melemparkan senyum..

Pipiku memanas saat melihatnya terus memandangiku.

Akupun jadi salah tingkah..

"kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" aku benar-benar malu mengucapkan hal itu padanya.

Perlahan ia mulai mendekatiku.

Tangan besarnya menyentuh pipiku dan tangannya yang lain menarik pinggangku agar semakin merapat padanya.

Aku memandangnya lekat.

Dan ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku.

Mengerti dengan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi,akupun memejamkan mataku dan menikmati hembusan nafasnya yang menyapu permukaan wajahku.

Perlahan, ia menarik tengkuk-ku dan meraih tanganku dan membimbingnya untuk menyampir pada lehernya.

Ia menyatukan bibir kami lembut dan melumatnya perlahan.

"eunghhh..mmpphh.."aku mendesah saat sapuan lidahnya terus menjadi dan seolah memintaku untuk membuka mulutku.

"cpk cpk..mmmpphh..kyunieehhmmp..sshhh" tubuhku benar-benar lemas saat sentuhan sentuhan dibibirku kian menjadi.

TING TONG

Suara bel menginterupsi kegiatan kami. Dia berdecak kesal dan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku berjalan cepat diikuti Kyuhyun yang perjalan malas-malasan di belakangku.

Cklekkkkk

"Anyyeonghaseo..kediaman Lee Sungmin?" tanya seseorang yang kuyakini adalah seorang tukang pos.

Aku menyerngit heran.

"eumm..sebenarnya margaku sudah menjadi Cho Sungmin.."

"eoh?josonghaeyo,,Cho Sungmin-sshi,ini ada kiriman surat untuk anda. Silakan tanda tangan disini.." ujar tukang pos itu setelah minta maaf.

"ye.."

Setelah itu,tukang pos itupun pergi.

Saat aku berbalik, Kyuhyun sudah mengambil alih Surat itu. Surat yang entah siapa pengirimnya,karena aku sendiri belum membaca isinya.

Kyuhyun langsung membuka surat itu. Kulihat perubahan mimik wajahnya setelah membuka dan mungkin sedang membaca surat itu dengan seksama.

.

Aku hanya menunggunya tanpa berniat mengganggunya yang tengah serius membaca surat itu. Entahlah..aku merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

"IGE MWOYA?"aku langsung terlonjak kaget saat mendengarnya berteriak keras.

"_Sungmin-ah.. bagaimana kabarmu?kau baik-baik saja? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau tak merindukanku eoh?kuharap kau memang benar benar merindukanku._

_Ada kabar baik. _

_Kau tau, besok aku akan pulang ke Korea, aku sudah menyelesaikan bisnisku disini,dan akan kembali ke Korea. Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana kabar Sunghyun? Baik-baik saja. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya. Aku ingin menggendong __**aegya-ku**__.. dia pasti sangat merindukan __**appanya**__ eoh.. sampaikan sa-_

SRAKKK

Suara sobekan kertas terdengar begitu menyayat.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku tak percaya.

"IGE MWOYA? Apa itu benar? Apa itu benar huh? KAU SELAMA INI MEMBOHONGIKU HAH?. JAWAB AKU CHO SUNGMIN!"

Teriaknya keras yang membuat airmataku lolos dan terjatuh.

"K-Kyu.. itu tidak benar.. a-aku ..."

"tidak benar? KAU KIRA AKU BUTA? Aku sudah membaca surat itu."

"jadi selama ini Sunghyun bukan anakku?. Dia anakmu dan Jungmo?"

"Demi tuhan Kyu bukan seperti itu, kau hanya salah paham aku-

"SUDAHLAH..semua sudah jelas.. Dia bilang ia merindukan aegyanya.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Sunghyun?"

"aku menyesal telah mempercayaimu.. kau bilang kau telah melupakannya" "Tapi ternyata kau sama sekali tak sedikitpun melupakannya." "bahkan kau mengandung anaknya".

"aku tak percaya ini"

Dan ia pun segera pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku masih mencoba mencerna kejadian yang berlangsung sangat tiba-tiba ini.

Ku remas kuat ujung bajuku saat menatap sobekan-sobekan kertas dibawahku.

Aku berjongkok dan memungut sobekan-sobekan itu. Dan kemudian menyusunnya menjadi puzle.

Aku membaca surat ini dalam hati.

Masih sama persis isinya dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun tadi.

Namun.. alisku bertaut saat melihat goresan pena lain yang tertulis dibalik halaman pertama surat itu.

Aku mendesah lega dan segera bangkit.

Mengambil jaket tipis yang tersampir dikursi dan segera keluar menyusul kyuhyun di hotel tempatnya bekerja.

'aku akan meluruskan semua ini Kyu.. kau belum membaca lanjutan dari kalimat di surat itu..kau harus mendengarkanku.

JRESSSSSS

'sial,kenapa hujan?'

Aku tak mau berhenti. Ku slepitkan surat itu dikantong dalam pakaianku.

Terus menembus jalan. Meski hujan terus mengguyur tubuhku.

Aku hanya perlu berjalan. Toh.. hotel Kyuhyun tak jauh dari sini.

'hatchiimmm..' eoh? Aku mulai kedinginan.

Hotel Kyuhyun sudah dekat. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku untuk sampai ke dalam bangunan itu.

Setelah aku sampai di pintu masuk, aku segera berlari mencari Kyuhyun.

Tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melihatku basah kuyup dan tak memperhatikan licinnya lantai hotel ini.

Aku terus berlari namun-

BRUKKK

'awww' ringisku saat mendapati diriku jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"mianhae.. neo gwaenchana?" ucap seseorang yang terdengar familiar di telingaku.

Akupun mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa orang yang sudah kutabrak tadi.

'tidak mungkin'

"Sungmin-ah" ucap orang tersebut.

Aku mencoba tersenyum kepadanya "J-Jungmo-ya..kau sudah sampai?" ucapku basa basi. Tak tau harus memulai pembicaraan seperti apa mengingat keadaanku yang seperti ini.

'hatchiimmm..'aku menutup hidungku dengan kedua tanganku dan terbatuk-batuk..

Oh..jangan katakan kau aku terkena flu

'hatchiimmm'. "ikut aku" dia langsung menarikku pergi dari sana. Aku sendiri hanya diam. Tubuhku benar-benar kedinginan sekarang. Dan yang kubutuhkan adalah baju ganti.

"masuklah..aku akan menyuruh pegawai hotel untuk mencarikan baju ganti untukmu." Ia membawaku masuk kedalam salah satu kamar hotel.

"a-aku ingin ke kamar mandi" ucapku gugup tak berani memandangnya.

"disebelah sana" . dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi, aku segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi.. sedikit membersihkan badanku dan melepas pakaian basahku.

Aku segera melilitkan satu satunya handuk yang ada di kamar mandi ini. Dan segera keluar kamar.

Baru satu langkah kakiku menginjak ruangan ini, tubuhku limbung ke samping. Pusing yang berdenyut-denyut dikepalaku membuat badanku semakin oleng.

"Sungmin-ah..." teriak jungmo histeris dan langsung menangkap tubuhku yang akan ambruk.

Ia membawaku keranjang hangatnya dan menyelimutiku..

"D-Dingin.. matikan AC-nya"lirihku. Tubuhku sangat kedinginan dan gemetar.

Ia langsung beranjak dan segera mematikan AC diruangan ini.

Berjalan cepat kearahku dan melepaskan pakaiannya.

Mataku membelak tak percaya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"tenanglah..aku tidak akan macam-macam.."

"kau sangat kedinginan Sungmin-ah.. ini satu-satunya cara agar dapat menghangatkanmu. Pemanas di Kamar ini tidak berfungsi."

"ujarnya panjang lebar dan segera masuk kedalam selimutku"

"percayalah padaku..aku tidak akan macam-macam denganmu"

Akupun mengangguk ragu. Dia sudah bilang tak akan macam-macam. Lagi pula aku benar-benar kedinginan saat ini.

perlahan dia mendekat kearahku. Memelukku perlahan dan menyalurkan panas tubuhnya yang menghangatkanku.

Aku sedikit merasa aneh ketika kulit kami bersentuhan.

Aku terdiam dalam kegelisahan.

Ia berbisik pelan "Apa kau sudah merasa hangat?".

Aku hanya mengangguk kaku.

Dia mengelus pipiku lembut. Entah kenapa dia lakukan ini padaku.

Tapi aku membiarkannya. Mungkin dia hanya ingin menghangatkanku saja.

Namun ,ia semakin memajukan wajahnya. Menghembuskan nafas hangatnya dibelahan bibirku. Dan akupun terkecoh..

Kupejamkan mataku menunggu sebuah ciuman hangat darinya.

CHUP~

Jungmo menciumku dengan lembut.

Tak berapa lama ia kembali mencium bibirku kembali. Kurasakan gairah tertahan dari ciumannya saat ini.

Ia beranjak menindihku dan terus mencumbu bibirku.

Ting Tong~

Suara bel kamar ini,tak mengacaukan kegiatannya.

Aku berusaha lepas darinya namun dia menahanku.

"baju hangatmu telah datang Sungmin-ah"

"MASUKLAH..aku tak mengunci pintunya"

Teriaknya sedikit keras mempersilahkan Pegawai hotel itu masuk.

"Baik tuan"

Deg~

Suara itu.

Aku mohon. Jangan katakan.

CKLEKKK..

"ini baju yang anda pe-

Ucapnya terputus saat tatapannya tepat mengarah pada kami. atau mungkin tepatnya aku.

"K-Ky Kyuhyun-ah.. aku bisa jelaskan"

Aku segera mendorong Jungmo yang masih masih dalam keadaan setengah telanjang.

"Maaf telah mengganggu aktifitas kalian..saya mohon maaf.. saya permisi dulu."

"t-tunggu Kyu.. aku bisa jelaskan"

"sekali lagi saya minta maaf"

Ujarnya tenang dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Aku segera bangkit dan berniat mengejarnya.

"KYUHYUUUN-AAAAH"

.

.

"KYUHYUUUN-AAAAH"teriakku terengah dan langsung mendudukkan diriku di tempat tidurku.

Aku segera mencari air dimeja samping tempat tidurku, dan menegaknya cepat.

Mengatur nafasku yang kian memburu akibat sesuatu yang kualami barusan.

"waeyo eomma? Kenapa belteliak(*berteriak)" ucap sebuah suara mengagetkanku dan segera menoleh kesamping.

"anieyo..eomma hanya mimpi buruk sayang.."ucapku menstabilkan denyut jantungku yang masih berdetak cepat.

"eomma mimpi buluk?tentang appa?"

Seketika aku langsung sadar.

Mimpiku tadi benar-benar mengingatkanku pada kejadian itu.

Memutar bagai Flashback yang menakutkan dan membuatku menderita.

Aku langsung menarik Sunghyun kedalam pelukanku.

Memeluknya erat. Menumpahkan semua penyesalan dan kesalahanku terhadap seseorang yang tak bersalah.

Ini salahku. Aku sadar ini salahku.

Maafkan eomma chagiya.. maafkan eomma.

Eomma yang membuatmu seperti ini.

Eomma yang membuat jarak diantara kita bertiga.

Eomma yang membuat appamu sendiri tak menganggapmu.

Mianhae Sunghyun-ah.

Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah...

Jeongmal mianhae...

TBC/END?

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Jeongmal mianhe kalau mengecewakan... saya bener-bener minta maaf kalau alur tak sesuai harapan kalian. Ceritanya makin aneh dan berbelit-belit. Saya sendiri bingung gimana caranya biar cerita ini terkesan rapi..

Tapi jadinya malah awut-awutan =_=a

Mianhae buat yang chapter kemaren banyak typos.. saya-pun yakin kalo di chapter ini typosnya makin bertambah..soalnya setelah ngetik.. langsung saya publish..

Buat kemaren yang bingung ama sebab musabab kehancuran rumah tangga sungmin,,gimana di chapter ini?udah menemukan sedikit jalan terang(?)

Saya emang sengaja ngejabarin flashbacknya di chapter 2. Soalnya kalo langsung saya ungkap di chapter 1 malah kepanjangan. Takutnya nanti malah reader-deul bosen ama cerita ini.

Terimakasih buat yang udah Review..

Review dari chingu-deul memberi semangat saya untuk tetap melanjutkan fic abal ini yang semula rencananya saya bikin FIN di chap 1..

Semoga kalian tidak terlalu kecewa dengan lanjutan ceritanya..

Review plizzzzzz...

Sekian... ouliyaCHAN


End file.
